Libya
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Libyan Customs Extensive list from Herodotus of all the tribes that live in Libya, their customs, influences on the customs and the differences such as the Adurmachidae who practice mostly Egyptian practices, women who are to be married are presented to the King and the one who pleases the King most, loses her virginity to her king not her husband. Nasamonians are similar to the Massagetai in terms of customs of marriage and communal sex; the wife at a man’s first marriage sleeps with all the man and if a staff is implanted in the ground outside a tent it is a sign of a couple having sex. The Gindanes have a similar custom to do with sex. The best woman is the woman who has the most bracelets on her ankle indicating how many she has slept with. From Egypt to Lake Tritonis, the Libyans eat meat and drink milk. They don’t eat cows and in Cyrene this is tied to the goddess Isis, of whom they are sacred animals. Histories 4.168-197 = RECW 8.1 pp.141- 147 Libyans among the first to come to Africa. They were uncultivated, they ate like animals, they had no customs, law nor authority. Furthermore, they were Nomadic. Question of note that change brings customs, not innate or custom is defined by tribe and possibly location instead of some universality traits of the continent. War of Jugurtha 17-19, = RECW 8.4 pp.154 -155 The Libyan oracle represent their god with twisted horns; Hammon. Also, they do not build rich temples nor adorn it with treasures of Eastern gems.Civil War 9.510 = RECW 8.8 pg.1169 Libya “is the third part of the world.” Lucan thinks that Libya is more a part of Europe “if you follow the winds and sky.” Africa and Europe send out the west wind. The fertile parts “incline to the setting sun.” No streams and no rains from the northern winds in contrast to the “our” fair weather in Europe. The land is not cultivated but mined. Trees grow only in Mauretania, but were not chopped down for wood until the Romans did so. Climate chars the crops and withers vines. “The land is of no interest to Jupiter and sits listless under a sluggish nature” (Civil War 9.410ff = RECW 8.8, pp. 167-68). Herodotus considers any of Africa west of Egypt to be Libya and thus describes a multitude of tribes; Giligame, Psylii, Ausees, etc.; who he originally calls Libyan, but concludes that in actuality there are only four tribes: Libyans, Ethiopians, Phoenicians, and the Greeks. (Herodotus 4.168-197 = RECW 8.1 p. 141-145). Sallust says the the Libyans, along with the Gaetuli, were the first inhabitants of Africa (Sallust War With Jugurtha 17-19 = RECW 8.4 pp. 154-155). Lucan talks about Lake Triton in Libya as the first location visited by Athena after her birth. The heat in Libya is due to its close proximity to heaven. Libya also cannot see many constellations as they are hidden by the sloping of the Earth. The shrine of Jupiter Hammon in Libya is the only place with green trees, which attests to its holiness (Civil War 9.350 = RECW 8.8 pp. 166). Achilles Tatius speaks of a marsh in Libya which contains hidden wealth (Achilles Tatius Leucippe and Cleitophon 2.14.9-10 = RECW 8.9 p. 177-78). Section heading Write the second section of your page here.